With the development of modern mobile communication and microwave communication as well as demands for high-performance, low-noise and low-cost radio frequency (RF) components, traditional silicon devices can no longer meet new requirements on technical specifications, output power and linearity. Therefore, SiGe HBT devices have been proposed which play an important role in the applications of high-frequency power amplifiers. Compared with gallium arsenide (GaAs) devices, though SiGe HBT devices are at a disadvantage in frequency performance, they can well solve the issue of heat dissipation accompanying with power amplification, benefiting from their better thermal conductivities and good mechanical capacities of their substrates. Moreover, SiGe HBT devices also have better linearity and higher integration level. Further, SiGe HBT devices are compatible with the conventional silicon process and still belong to the silicon-based technology and the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process, thus reducing manufacturing cost. For these reasons, the SiGe BiCMOS (bipolar complementary metal oxide semiconductor) process provides great convenience for the integration of power amplifiers and logic control circuits.
Currently, silicon-germanium (SiGe) heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBTs) have been widely adopted internationally as high-frequency, high-power amplifier devices for wireless communication products such as power amplifiers and low-noise amplifiers used in mobile phones. In order to improve the output power of an RF power amplifier, it is an effective method to increase its operating current or operating voltage within the normal ranges. Those SiGe HBTs having high breakdown voltages are popularly used because they consume less electric power by allowing a circuit to operate under a smaller current with the same power consumption. Therefore, further increasing the breakdown voltage of a SiGe HBT without deteriorating its characteristic frequency is more and more focused in the research of SiGe HBTs.